


I'm Here For You

by halcyyonn



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrigami Relationship, Arrested Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, ML Secret Santa, ML Secret Santa 2020, MLSS 2020, Post-Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyyonn/pseuds/halcyyonn
Summary: After Hawk Moth's identity is revealed, Kagami visits the Agreste Mansion to make sure Adrien is alright.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	I'm Here For You

**Author's Note:**

> Is this really cliché? Probably. Happy Holidays, my-my-marie, I hope you enjoy the fic.

In what had to be the most cliché turn of events in his entire life, Adrien Agreste found out that his father was the very same supervillain that had been terrorising the city for years since he was a teenager. Now he was an adult and things were going incredibly wrong. While it wasn’t a Star Wars worthy ‘I am your father’ moment it was still emotional. Even now, days after he and Ladybug defeated Hawk Moth once and for all, Adrien felt completely numb to the world around him. 

He began to isolate himself from his friends, drawing further and further into the lonely mansion that still didn’t feel like home. Nathalie was gone, arrested with Gabriel, and he had let Gorilla take a few weeks of holiday after everything that happened. Hopefully, he was using it to relax after his recent employment. 

Every time Adrien looked over to his phone, thinking about calling someone, anyone, he stopped short. Gabriel Agreste was still his father, even if he had been arrested. What if all of his friends thought he was going to end up the same? The last thing Adrien wanted to do was force people to be around him because they felt sorry for him. It was just easier to stay on his own. 

The days began to blur together, each new day dragging with it the same memories and thoughts from the day before. The light at the tunnel had extinguished days ago when Adrien resigned himself to the fact that he very much could end up like his father and hurt the people around him because he thought he was doing the right thing. Chat Noir couldn’t do that; Chat Noir couldn’t prey upon the emotions of civilians for his own personal gain. 

And Adrien couldn’t rely on his friends to drag him through all of this.

Days later, maybe longer, how long had it been, the distinct sound of someone ringing the doorbell rang out through the echo filled halls. Someone was at the gate. Not knowing who to expect, Adrien dodged around Nathalie’s desk to check. 

“Hello?”

“Adrien, is that you?” Kagami's voice filled the room and Adrien felt his heart jump a little before it fell in a crashing heap to his stomach. Was she here to break up with him now that Hawk Moth’s identity had been revealed?

“Yeah, it is.”

“Can you let me in? I wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

A quick search of Nathalie’s desk revealed the button to open the gate. Less than a minute later Kagami was knocking on the main door, waiting once more for Adrien. When he pulled the doors open, she stepped forward and pulled Adrien into a tight hug, pulling him downwards to her level so his head rested on her shoulder. “I’m sorry, Adrien.”

“You don’t have to apologise for ending things, I promise. I’m not that fragile.” His voice was muffled against Kagami's jacket, but she still heard his words loud and clear. 

Kagami moved so her hands were on both sides of Adrien's face, allowing her to stare into his eyes for the first time since before his father’s arrest. “Why would I want to break up with you? I came here because I saw your father had been arrested and I was apologising for not coming sooner. I should have been here as soon as the police left.”

“You’re not here to dump me?” His eyes stung. He was about to start crying. Why had he doubted Kagami?

“It was the last thing on my mind.” That was it, those words were all it took for tears to finally spill over and roll down Adrien's cheeks. “How about we go inside?”

Wordlessly, Adrien nodded and let Kagami lead him inside. They ended up in Adrien's room, just sitting on his couch in silence. Adrien was curled up and leaning into Kagami while her arms were around him like a protective shield. There was no pressure to say anything, no pressure to do anything except be present. 

“If you want to talk about it, I’ll be more than happy to listen. I won’t say anything if you don’t want me to. You just have to know that I’m here for you and I know you’ll never end up like Gabriel. I won’t let you.”

“Thank you.” Adrien didn’t need to say anything else. Kagami pulled him closer to her and they continued to sit in silence, just spending time with each other as the sun set and the room around them darkened. If only Hawk Moth’s identity hadn’t been revealed. Without the arrest of his father, this moment would be near perfect.

Except it wouldn’t have happened if his father hadn’t been arrested. For the past few years since Kagami and Adrien began dating, Gabriel had maintained a strict open-door policy that he never bothered to monitor himself. This was the first time Kagami and Adrien had actually been able to spend time together without a chaperone hovering over them or having to sneak away from where they were supposed to be. For this moment right here, right now, it was just them and no one else. 

But Adrien knew that couldn’t last. Gabriel’s trial had begun and as his son, Adrien was expected to at least make an appearance. He didn’t want to. After everything Gabriel had done, after all the times Gabriel had kept him trapped inside their house so an akuma of Gabriel’s own creation couldn’t hurt him, Adrien just wanted him to receive justice once and for all without him having to be involved. He didn’t need to stare his father in the eye when he was sentenced, he didn’t need to read the news stories about the fashion mogul’s shock arrest. It made him sick, all of it. 

Kagami believed he was different, though, and having her reassurance alone was enough to make him believe in himself a little more. Gabriel had made a conscious choice to become Hawk Moth, and Adrien could make sure he never made the same one. Ever.

“Besides, I don’t think Chat Noir could be evil.”

That made Adrien start. How did she know? No one was supposed to find out, even if Hawk Moth had been defeated. There was no telling if another villain would replace Hawk Moth in the future, or if any nosy journalists decided to pry too deep and destroyed their privacy. 

“How did I know?” Adrien nodded. “How would I not recognise you? And I noticed you hesitating when Hawk Moth’s identity was revealed, so I was sure it was you. The pieces clicked together a long time ago, though.”

“I don’t want you to be in danger if there’s another Hawk Moth, though.” As he spoke, Adrien dropped his head to rest on Kagami's shoulder.

Kagami ran her fingers through Adrien's hair gently. “I’ll keep your identity secret, and there won’t be another Hawk Moth because Ladybug has his miraculous. Everything will be fine if you take a break from being Chat Noir for a little while, don’t worry.”

"But I don't want to leave Ladybug alone to look after Paris. We're supposed to be partners, and she's already looking after so many things. She's the Guardian of the Miraculous, and she's the one that repairs all the damage caused by akumas. Not to mention that she has a life outside of being Ladybug, and I don't want to put more pressure onto her because my father chose to hurt people."

"There isn't much hero work to do at the moment, and she can always call on the other heroes since she's got all of the miraculous with her at the moment. YOu don't have to be perfect for everyone all the time." Kagami kissed the top of Adrien's head gently, knowing he was still feeling the pressure Gabriel had placed on him to be the perfect son, even though no one could be perfect.

"Can you stay here for a while? I don't want to be alone again and there's no one else in the house."

"I'll stay for as long as you want me here. You don't have to face this alone, I promise. I'm here for you."

"And I'm here for you, too, Kagami."

They didn't talk for a while after that. They didn't need to, either. It was enough for them to just sit close to each other, existing in the other's arms. Eventually, Kagami had to return home, briefly, of course, to grab clothes and the other few things she would need to stay overnight. 

Adrien sat by the window and waited for her to come back, knowing how sad it looked but not really caring. He thought that sitting in an empty house after his father's arrest was enough for him to be allowed to miss his girlfriend just a little bit, even if they had been apart less than an hour. 

Finally, Kagami drove back up the driveway and climbed back out of the car. Adrien resisted the urge to run down the stairs and throw himself back into her arms but definitely walked back down the stairs with a little more spring in his step than he had for the past few days. Oh well, there was no hiding it. If Kagami could work out his secret identity before they were even dating, then she could probably tell he hadn't been having a good time since his father's arrest. But that didn't matter right now.

"I missed you."

"But I was only gone for three-quarters of an hour." They walked back up the stairs together, returning to Adrien's room. Kagami caught herself wondering whether Adrien would keep the mansion or not in the future. 

"I still missed you."

"Have you spoken to any of your friends since the arrest?"

"No, I didn't want to bother them."

"They're worried about you. How about we call them together?" Kagami placed her bag down next to Adrien's desk and turned back to wrap her arms around Adrien's chest. "I have a few messages from Marinette, Nino, and Alya asking if you're okay."

Adrien took a deep breath, knowing Kagami was right. His friends deserved to know if he was alright, and he felt like he could do anything with Kagami by his side. "I'll call them tonight."

"Good. Is there food in the kitchen or should we order something?"

"We should probably order something. Without Nathalie practically running the house, the wheels have kind of fallen off the cart." Adrien rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Do you have any preferences?"

"It's up to you, but I'll pay." Kagami nodded and pulled her phone out of her pocket, stepping back from Adrien so she had room to use it. Out of nowhere, Adrien was struck by how much he loved Kagami, which he had never really thought about before. 

Apparently, Kagami had noticed the weird expression on his face. When her call ended, Kagami asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it looks like everything is going to be great."

"I'm glad."

"So am I."


End file.
